Je t'écris mon amour
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: Deux âmes soeurs, deux coeurs égarés que la guerre sépare et réunit, autour d'une correspondance, autour de lettres. Et dans chacune, un cri d'espoir pour revoir l'être aimé. Univers un peu modifié. SasuSaku avec mention des autres
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke,

Ceci est la première lettre que je t'envoie, mais pas la première que je t'écrie. En réalité, il y a plus d'une centaine de lettres qui t'étaient adressées, et que je ne t'ai jamais données. En partie parce que j'espérais ne jamais avoir à communiquer avec toi par ce moyen, puisqu'il signifierait que tu serais parti.

Tu es parti il y a à peine une semaine, et j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus là depuis des mois. C'est étrange de voir à quel point ma vie semble vide quand tu n'en fais pas partie. C'est comme si la ville était transformée, que rien n'était plus pareil, parce que tu n'es pas là.

Le parc est tellement silencieux, le soir. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles cette nuit, où nous avons passé la nuit sur le banc, avant de nous allonger sur l'herbe. Je venais d'être nommée chef des unités médicales, et j'avais été félicité tout la journée. Par nos amis, nos senseis, ma famille. Tout le monde. Sauf toi.

J'étais tellement déçue. Je t'en voulais, même. J'étais en colère contre toi. Et, juste à la fin de mon service, tu étais là. Dans la salle d'attente. Je t'ai regardé, et au moment où je suis rentrée, tu t'es levé. Je me suis approché de toi, avec la ferme intention de t'envoyer balader, et là, tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, et tu m'as dit que tu m'emmenais diner. J'ai cru que tu plaisantais, mais dieu sait que l'humour n'est pas ton fort. Je t'ai suivi, parce qu'une petite voix au fond de moi me disait que c'était la seule forme d'éloge que j'aurai de ta part.

J'ai oublié le dîner. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce repas. Par contre, je me rappelle dans les moindres détails de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Nous sommes sortis du restaurant, et nous avons longé les échoppes de la rue principale du village. Il faisait tellement doux qu'arrivés devant le parc, j'ai poussé la barrière, au lieu de continuer jusqu'à mon appartement. J'ai enlevé mes chaussures, pour sentir l'herbe sur ma plante de pied. Les brins effleuraient mes orteils, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Le vent faisait courir mes mèches, et à la fin de soirée, mes cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. Une horreur !

Tu m'as suivi, sans rien dire, sans juger mon comportement de gamine. Il m'arrive de ne pas être mature pour un sou, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? Tu t'es installé sur le banc, quand je m'y suis assise. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence, je t'ai reproché de ne pas m'avoir félicité. Tu n'as pas cillé. Ton silence m'a tellement agacé que j'ai voulu partir, et au moment même où j'ai failli le faire, tu as dit « je savais que tu y arriverais depuis le début ».

Je suis restée sans voix. Littéralement. Et puis tu as rajouté « mais si tu en as besoin, félicitations, Sakura ».

Je me suis mise à pleurer, et tu as souri. Fugacement, mais tu as souri. Et puis tu t'es allongé dans l'herbe, et quand j'ai réussi à stopper mes larmes, je t'ai rejoint. Nous avons passé toute la nuit à contempler les rares étoiles qui brillaient. Il n'y a pas eu de paroles. Juste la nuit, calme, sereine, et nous deux, spectateurs immobiles et silencieux de la brise, de la lune, de l'obscurité, et j'ai souhaité que l'aurore ne vienne pas. J'ai souhaité que ma vie se résume à ça. Toi, mon plus fidèle ami, à mes côtés. Mais l'aube s'est levée.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant, je suis seule dans le parc. La nuit passe, lentement, au fil des mots que je t'écris, que je trace sur ce papier, mais elle me semble interminable.

J'aimerai te voir de nouveau à mes côtés.

Dis à Shikamaru que Temari va bien. Sa grossesse se déroule normalement.

Bonne chance, mon éternel confident, sois prudent, veille sur toi. Ne les laisse jamais t'enlever à moi.

Tu me manques…

Reviens-moi…

Sakura

Voilà ma nouvelle fiction.

Un univers un peu différent de celui du manga, où Sasuke n'est pas parti, et où il a tissé des liens avec Sakura. Je tiens néanmoins à préciser qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, et que malgré les sentiments qu'on peut lui deviner, Sakura n'a pas renouvelé ses mots d'amour à Sasuke depuis leur enfance. Ils ne sont qu'amis.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé, surtout ! J'ai eu cette idée il y a longtemps, j'adore les romans épistolaires. Mais les contours de cette histoire ne me sont venus en tête que samedi soir, durant une insomnie.

Cette première lettre est courte, mais elle est la première d'une longue série. Et puis, il faut prendre en compte le fait que Sakura ait peur de dévoiler ses sentiments, entre autres : elle a aussi de lourdes responsabilités, et son manque de confiance en soi crée chez elle une peur constante de déranger l'autre.

Voilà. J'espère que ce premier jet vous plaira. Merci d'avoir lu ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde ! Pardon pour le retard ! Mais je promets d'essayer de mettre toutes mes fictions à jour pendant ces vacances, et de continuer ensuite à publier plus régulièrement. Cette lettre est très courte parce que Sasuke comme on le sait n'est pas vraiment très loquace. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il le sera de plus en plus au fur et à mesure. La réponse de Sakura arrivera dans la semaine. En attendant, enjoy !_

**Je t'écris mon amour**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Sakura,

Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais écrit de lettre en dehors des rapports réguliers durant les missions de longue durée. C'est une première, de moi.

Cesse de t'inquiéter. Tu le fais toujours bien trop. Je vais bien, et je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt. Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur Naruto, s'il veut devenir Hokage.

Je me rappelle de cette soirée, Sakura. Dans les moindres détails. Les moments que je passe avec toi ne sont pas insignifiants, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Tu penses toujours trop. C'est assez étrange que ce soit moi qui te parle de ce genre de choses, mais aie un peu plus confiance en toi.

Je ne veux pas te parler des combats, je préfère t'imaginer tranquillement au village, à l'hôpital. Ici… Ce ne serait pas une place pour toi. Aussi simplement que ça.

Merci pour l'information sur la grossesse de Temari. Shikamaru tente de ne pas le montrer, mais il s'inquiète et s'en veut d'avoir dû la laisser seule juste quand elle attend leur premier enfant.

Naruto insiste pour que je te transmette sa plus vive affection, et pour te demander de prendre bien soin d'Hinata. Il te dit aussi de ne pas te surmener, et je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec lui. N'en fais pas trop. Tu n'es pas inépuisable, Sakura. Ménage-toi.

Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour écrire. Autant arrêter ici. Je reviendrai bientôt, je te le promets.

Sasuke

_Commentaires please, sinon ça m'encourage pas à écrire !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Un merci tout particulier à Asmy : pour te répondre, je compte la publier dans peu de temps sur fanfic-fr. Donc il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.  
_

Sasuke,

Ta lettre vient d'arriver, alors que la mienne est partie il y a un mois. J'ai cru mourir chaque minute sans nouvelles de toi. Je m'imaginais le pire, je l'avoue : et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi j'hésite à m'inscrire sur la liste des volontaires qui rejoindront le champ de bataille. Ainsi, je pourrais plus rapidement avoir de tes nouvelles. Et puis je serais utile, dans la base médicale. On n'a jamais assez de médecin après tout.

Sasuke, je ne suis plus une enfant. Je ne suis plus faible et fragile. Je suis une kunoichi, et je peux comme les autres défendre mon village. Tu veux toujours m'éloigner des combats. Mais être une femme ne m'empêche pas d'être une bonne combattante. Je ne suis pas devenu junin par chance !

Ta phrase me rappelle une mission que nous avions effectuée, toi, Naruto, et moi, près d'Iwa*. Nous étions tombés dans une embuscade. Ils étaient une vingtaine. Naruto s'occupait déjà d'un bon nombre d'entre eux, comme toi. Quand deux de ces hommes se sont approchés de moi, j'ai sorti mes kunais, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les utiliser, tu t'es interposé et tu les as tués en une seconde en utilisant un genjutsu.

Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je t'en ai voulu. Vraiment. Me crois-tu trop faible pour me défendre seule ? Je déteste me sentir inutile, et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que je compte venir. Me porter volontaire.

Rassure Naruto, Hinata va très bien. Elle se fait beaucoup de soucis, mais je la rassure. Il est notre futur Hokage, un des espoirs de notre village. Elle a une confiance indéfectible en lui, comme moi en toi. C'est étrange, de ressentir ce genre de chose. C'est comme si je pouvais laisser ma vie entre tes mains, sans que jamais ça ne me gêne. Peut-être que je le fais déjà inconsciemment…

Sasuke, en partant, tu emportes une partie de moi. Je déteste quand tu n'es pas là. Je passe devant le quartier Uchiwa tous les jours, et deux fois par semaine j'y fais le ménage. Pour que ce soit parfait à ton retour. Si je dois être tout à fait franche, il m'arrive d'y passer plusieurs heures, et même de m'endormir là-bas. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. C'est juste que… il y a ton odeur partout, et j'ai toujours l'impression quand je ferme les yeux, que tu vas être devant moi, me demandant si je veux aller m'entraîner, ou si j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Tu as raison Sasuke, tu n'es pas très loquace dans tes lettres. Mais je connais cette partie de toi et je… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est une des choses qui te constitue et je l'accepte. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Jamais je ne pourrais refuser quelque chose de ta part. Je pense que tu le sais.

J'espère pouvoir te rejoindre bientôt, et te serrer dans mes bras. Je peux t'assurer tu auras le droit à un examen de santé complet. Prends soin de toi en attendant. Je t'interdis de… Je te l'interdis.

A toi pour toujours,

Sakura

* Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Iwa est le village caché du pays de la Terre, qui a pour Kage le Tsuchikage.

Com's please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello ! Désolée pour ce retard, je vais vraiment être plus régulière. Sasuke s'exprime un peu plus ici, même si c'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !**_

Sakura,

Que ce soit clair, il est hors de question que tu viennes ici ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à quitter Konoha !

Bon sang, tu ne comprends pas que ce n'est pas une question de force ? Je sais parfaitement que tu es capable de te défendre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir sur le front ! Je vois des gens mourir tous les jours, ici, Sakura, et je suis capable de supporter ça.

Mais toi… Tu es trop pure, Sakura. Ça te briserait, et c'est quelque chose que je ne supporterai pas. Mon monde est déjà suffisamment sombre, et tu es la seule chose qui conserve toute sa luminosité. Ne viens pas perdre ton sourire ici. J'en ai besoin.

Si je t'ai protégé, cette fois-là, c'était pour la même raison. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes cette joie de vivre qui me fait cruellement défaut.

Ça ne me dérange pas que tu dormes chez moi. Dieu sait qu'elle a besoin de ta chaleur. Tu t'excuses toujours pour rien. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais un jour où tu étais venu chez moi, après un entrainement, tu t'étais presque mise à genoux parce que tu avais fait du thé sans me demander la permission. Ça m'avait fait sourire.

J'ai confiance en toi Sakura. N'hésite pas à me dire si quelque chose te pèse sur les épaules.

Et encore une fois, ne viens pas. S'il te plait, écoute moi et reste à Konoha. Je ferai tous les examens médicaux que tu veux. Mais reste à l'abri.

Pardon pour cette brièveté, tu as toujours été plus douée que moi pour exposer ce que tu ressentais.

Tu me manques,

Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf ! Enjoy !

Et un merci tout particulier à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires en particulier Asmy !

Sasuke,

Mon dieu, je hais le système de transmission des courriers pour être si lent !

Je vais au temple tous les soirs, même quand je finis mon service tard dans la nuit, ce qui arrive souvent ces temps-ci avec tous les blessés qui nous arrivent du front. Parfois, je vois un homme aux cheveux noirs et c'est comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. J'ai peur à l'idée que ce puisse être toi, et dans le même temps, je me surprends à espérer que ce soit le cas. Parce que tu serais là, de nouveau. À mes côtés.

Je voudrais tellement revoir ton visage. J'en ai mémorisé chaque trait mais ils commencent à s'effacer doucement. Je ne veux pas oublier tes yeux si sombres, la pâleur de ta peau, la beauté de ton sourire, quand tu m'en accordes un.

Savais-tu que tout le monde a remarqué que tu souriais plus, Sasuke, depuis que tu es revenu ? Tu es devenu plus… expressif. Oh, pas énormément, tu ne vas pas rire aux éclats à une plaisanterie de Naruto, mais… Pour ceux qui te connaissent depuis si longtemps, ce changement infime est énorme. Comme cette fois où j'ai entendu – et je n'ai pas rêvé – un discret rire sortir de tes lèvres quand Temari et Shikamaru n'arrêtait pas de se lancer des piques, et qu'elle a fini par le poursuivre dans tout le village.

Mais je n'ai pas oublié la teneur principale de ta lettre. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Même quand je l'ai lu la première fois, j'étais sur le point de remplir le formulaire pour m'engager en tant que médecin. Mais quand je l'ai lu pour la cinquième fois, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu disais. Et… j'ai déchiré la feuille et je l'ai jeté.

Mais ce que tu as dit… Sasuke, j'ai besoin de te le demander. Tu as dit que je te manquais. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. Et toutes ces choses magnifiques que tu as écrites… Sasuke est-ce que… Je veux dire, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est assez équivoque dans tes lettres, mais… T'inquiètes-tu pour moi comme pour une amie ? Ou…

Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je ne peux pas réécrire cette lettre et enlever cette partie sinon je raterai la levée du courrier. Et j'ai besoin que tu ais cette lettre le plus tôt possible.

Je suis fatiguée de cette guerre, Sasuke. Peut-être, quand tu rentreras, que nous pourrions aller tous les deux loin de Konoha et de la vie que nous menons, juste quelques jours, pour se reposer, au calme ? Enfin, avec Naruto bien sûr, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas rester tout seul avec une femme aussi lunatique que moi.

Temari entre dans son neuvième mois. L'accouchement est prévu dans trois semaines. Elle essaye de ne pas le dire, mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle a peur et qu'elle souhaiterait plus que tout que Shikamaru soit là. Je dois dire que je la comprends.

Oh, et savais-tu que Kiba a envoyé une bague à Ino ? Elle s'est mise à pleurer en comprenant qu'il voulait faire d'elle sa femme. J'ai trouvé ça tellement beau, en ces temps où l'amour ne veut plus dire grand-chose, quand tout le monde ne cherche qu'à tuer la personne en face de lui.

Tu me manques Sasuke. Tu me manques tellement que ça en devient presque insupportable. J'en deviens même agressive. Je voudrais… Non, je **veux** que tu rentres. Ton absence est une torture Sasuke. Je veux t'entendre me dire que je suis une idiote de m'excuser pour le thé, que j'ai progréssé quand nous nous entrainons, que mon kimono me va bien quand nous allons voir les feux d'artifices…

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée à dépendre à un tel point de toi, mais c'est le cas. Reviens. Je t'en supplie. Reviens-moi. Pas parce que la guerre sera finie, ni parce que tu devras de toute façon rentrer au village. Parce que tu voudras me voir.

Je ne supporte pas l'idée que…

Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être aussi transparente. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Je ne te gênerai pas avec ça, je te le jure. Je me tairai, Sasuke. Je coudrai mes lèvres s'il le faut. Mais reviens.

Tu sais que toutes mes pensées sont pour toi.

Sakura


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello ! **_

_**Alors, heureux d'être en vacances ? Parmi vous, qui est comme moi et n'a qu'une seule semaine ?**_

_**Mais arrêtons les bavardages, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que vous serez un peu frustrés, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

Sakura,

Je suis désolé pour le retard de cette lettre. Je voulais l'écrire il y a une semaine, après avoir reçu la tienne, mais il y a eu une offensive assez sérieuse. Tu dois déjà être au courant. Shino a été tué. Il était en mission de reconnaissance, et il est tombé dans un bombardement.

Ca rappelle à quel point la vie est fragile, je crois…

Ta lettre était… Sakura, tu es tellement… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Tu parais si fragile, comme s'il fallait te protéger du moindre tourment que la vie nous impose, et pourtant, tu te montres d'une telle force, d'une telle puissance dans tes sentiments. Tu es plus douée que moi pour parler de ce genre de choses.

Je tiens à toi, Sakura. Vraiment. C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux absolument pas que tu rejoignes l'unité médicale sur le front. Je ne peux tout simplement pas accepter l'idée que tu sois blessée.

Je ne sais pas comment te répondre. Pas pour le moment. Pas avec cette incertitude constante qui nous entoure. Mais sache une chose : tu es la seule femme qui compte pour moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi avant de me préoccuper de tous les autres.

Nous irons dans une des dépendances de ma famille, Sakura. Je te promets de t'y emmener, une fois la guerre terminée. Et je n'ai pas besoin que Naruto nous accompagne. Ta compagnie est plus que supportable. Cesse de te rabaisser. Tu es très bien comme tu es.

Dis à Temari de ne pas s'en faire.

N'ai pas honte de tes sentiments. Ils te rendent tellement…humaine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, et je ne sais pas comment il convient de réagir, mais je peux essayer.

Si ça ne va pas, rappelle-toi de l'après-midi au lac.

Je suis désolé de ne pas mieux te répondre. Mais ta lettre m'accompagne partout où je vais. Tes mots me donnent le courage de rester debout et de me battre. Pour rentrer et te revenir. Pour enfin pouvoir te dire ce que je dois te dire.

Garde confiance. N'en fais pas trop.

Viens t'installer chez moi. Prends tes affaires et installe toi dans le manoir, il y a bien assez de place. Je pourrais t'imaginer là-bas. Si tu le souhaites, bien sûr.

Ils parlent de permissions pour Noel. Je reviendrai peut-être. Réserve-moi ta semaine, au cas où.

Je pense à toi, chaque jour.

Sasuke

_**Et maintenant, reviews !**_

_**PS : je répondrai aux commentaires par MP cette fois !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everybody !_

_Avez-vous passé de bonnes fêtes ? Moi oui, et j'ai décidé de profiter de ce repose après ma période de partiels pour vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, dans les prochains, les choses vont bouger un peu, promis !_

_Avec un remerciement particulier pour Siana ton commentaire m'a donné un immense sourire et m'a beaucoup touché. Pour ce qui est de __**Tout simplement parce que je l'aime**__, c'est surement la fiction la plus délicate à écrire, car je la travaille beaucoup plus que les autres, tant au niveau du fond que de la forme. Mais je vais essayer de m'y remettre, promis !_

Sasuke,

Merci. Merci de ne pas t'être dérobé, de m'avoir répondu. Je t'attendrai, Sasuke. Toujours et à jamais.

Nous avons allumé de l'encens au temple pour Shino. C'était si dur de se dire que nous ne le reverrions jamais, qu'il était parti pour toujours. Hinata a beaucoup pleuré je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je ressentirai si on m'annonçait que Naruto était… Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit. Je me levai, et quand j'entrai dans la salle à manger, vous étiez là, tous les deux. Naruto faisait rougir Hinata, et toi… Tu me regardais, et tu m'as souri, de ce fameux sourire en coin dont je suis folle. Mais quand je me suis approchée, tu as disparu. Je m'étais réveillée. Des larmes ont coulés sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je n'en avais même pas réellement envie, je crois.

C'est étrange, tu sais, de vivre chez toi. Je veux dire, maintenant, il y a mes affaires de toilette à côté des tiennes, et mes habits commencent à prendre une place assez conséquente dans ton armoire. Je dois avouer que les anciens s'interrogent sur ma présence chez toi. Ils disent que c'est mal avisé de ma part d'occuper deux logements, étant donné que je n'ai pas résilié le bail de mon appartement. Après tout, je partirai quand tu reviendras, donc….

Que voulais-tu dire pour Temari ? Je l'ai rassuré, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas compris ton message quelque peu… énigmatique.

Tu te souviens du lac ? Mon dieu, je pensais être la seule à m'en souvenir. Il faisait si chaud, et tu m'as emmené au lac. Nous y avons passé toute la journée après avoir pique-niqué, nous avons marché autour de l'eau. Et je suis tombée en glissant. Je me suis sentie tellement idiote. Mais tu as souri, et tu as sauté dans l'eau. Nous avons nagé pendant, je ne sais même plus, des heures au moins. Puis nous nous sommes laissés sécher par le vent, assis sur l'herbe. C'était une journée parfaite. Vraiment parfaite.

Je suis tombée sur une photo. Je nettoyais un peu ta chambre, et j'ai fait tomber un cadre. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder ce que c'était. Le cliché date du Tanabata*.Nous sommes tous les deux. J'ai un kimono vert, et je souris à Ino, qui prend la photo. Toi tu es très majestueux. Mais il y a un éclat dans tes yeux, qui prouve que tu es heureux… Comment as-tu récupéré cette photo ?

Si tu peux revenir, fais le. Le plus tôt possible. Mais je risque de ne plus te laisser repartir…

Toutes mes prières sont pour toi,

Sakura

*Tanabata matsuri est la fête des étoiles au Japon. La légende veut qu'il s'agisse d'une histoire d'amour entre une déesse tisserande et un bouvier (mortel). Pour lui, la déesse quitte le monde céleste, l'épouse et lui donne deux enfants (une fille et un garçon). La mère de la déesse (ou son père) finit par retrouver sa fille et la fait revenir dans le monde des dieux. Pour empêcher le bouvier, bien décidé à retrouver sa femme, d'arriver jusqu'au royaume céleste, les dieux séparent les deux mondes par une rivière infranchissable, la Voie lactée. Devant les pleurs incessants de la princesse d'un côté et du bouvier et de ses enfants de l'autre, les dieux leur accordent de pouvoir se retrouver une fois par an, la septième nuit du septième mois.


End file.
